codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Outbreak
Outbreak is a Fanfiction written by Pancake301. Prologue In 2019 China and Russia launched a biological attack against the United States of America, Canada, and Mexico, in a show of strength to the rest of the world. The attack was made possible by Russian data gathered at the site of the Tunguska Event. The attack caused most of the population of those three countries to die immediatly, another effect of the weapon was that anyone who was killed by the attack, or had died recently, would be reanimated as a zombie. The militaries of these nations were soon over powered and gave up, leaving military technology scattered throughout the countries. Around the world, almost all nations rallied against Russia and China, and after a long, bloody war, defeated them. Russian scientists did destroy all data on the cure however. The remaining nations, led by Colombia, England, and Japan, organized a quarentine of Canada, America, and Mexico. The only remaining U.S. military forces were now in Hawaii, the only American territory untouched by the war. In 2027 an unknown amount of people are left alive in North America. Those that have survived must fight the dead each day, and each other, while searching for the tools necessary for survival. ''Season 1 Chapter 1 Bill sped down the highway in his newly aquired Corvette. It was hard driving fast however, due to the road being littered with the burnt out husks of cars destroyed during the military offensive against the undead. He was on I-95, just south of Washington D.C. When the zombies had amassed into a giant horde heading for Washington the army had flown sortie after sortie of A-10s in an attempt to break up the group, it had failed and Washington was overrun. His plan was to head for the wilderness in Georgia, where he had grown up. He continued down the highway as fast as his car could go with the radio blasting his favorite band, Metallica. Bill glanced to the container full of CDs he had gotten from his local Best Buy after the inital attack, "good thing I got these," he thought to himself. He looked up to find a deer standing in front of his car, he quickly swerved to the right, avoiding the deer, but smashing into a disabled M1A2 Abrams tank, another part of the attempt to break up the horde of zombies. Bill was thrown through the windsheild, and landed past the street, in the grass in between the road and the woods. He pushed himself up slowly, and put his hand to his head, then collapsed and blacked out. Several hours later he awoke. The sun was fading and there was a steady stream of blood going down Bills head. He stood, he spotted his crushed corvette nearby, "fucking deer," he muttered while rubbing the back of his neck. He heard a groan behind him, out of the woods approached a single zombie, slowly making its way Bill. He smiled confidently and pulled his M1911 out of his holster. Almost ignoring the zombie, he walked to the highway to look for another car. He scratched his head, pulling the wound open even further, causing fresh blood to emerge. Behind him, the zombie stopped for a second, then went into a sprint toward Bill. "Shit!" he screamed as he raised the M1911 at the zombie and fired three shots. The three shots smashed into the zombies chest, stopping it temporarily, then it resumed running toward Bill. Panicking, he fired five more shots, all missing. The zombie dove onto Bill, its arms holding him down, its teeth getting slowly closer to the open wound on his head. The zombie was only inches away, Bill fired the last round from his M1911 into the zombies arm, causing it to recoil in pain. He took the oppurtunits and shoved the zombie onto its back, then bringing his foot down on the zombies head. The zombies decaying skull was crushed. Bill breathed a sigh of relief and headed to his wrecked car. He removed his M4A1 and scanned for anymore zombies. He then loaded his collection of CDs into a backpack with some food and water. Finally, he checked the cars radio for the disc he had been listening to, it came out bent and scratched from the crash, "fucking deer," he said again. With his M4A1 in his hands and his backpack on, he began walking down the highway, the moon had now risen. Chapter 2 After three days of wandering south down the highway, Bill had found a Pickup Truck in fairly good condition, except for a missing front bumper, and had loaded his supplies into the back. It seemed as if the person who had owned the truck before him had similiar taste in music and he was able to find a replacement for the CD destroyed in the corvette crash. He found himself in a long stretch of open country, to his right there was a large farm. He glanced at it for a second, thinking he saw someone run past a window, he stopped and raised an M40A5, which he had found in the car. Observing the window for a few moments, he turned off the car, stopping the loud music, it was now eerily quiet. Bill thought he heard a sound on the other side of the road, he slowly turned his head, standing behind him was a bearded man, he held an ACR in his hands, pointed directly at Bill. Slowly, Bill dropped his M40A5 and put his hands on his head. "Step out of the car," the man said, he had a thick southern accent. Bill obeyed and stood next to his car, facing the man, he appeared to be in his fifties. The man smiled at Bill, then whistled toward the farm. He lowered his ACR and motioned toward the farm, "come in, you look hungry." Bill looked at the man, trying to figure out if it was a trap or not, eventually he decided and followed the man to the farm. Looking around him on the way up he could see M2 .50 Caliber Machine Guns mounted everywhere, cleverly disguised. Back toward the farm there was also an M1A2 Abrams Tank covered it hay to hide it, only the gun poked out of the covering. Upon reaching the farm the old man reached the house and stopped at the stairs and turned to Bill, "I'm Ned by the way," he said, "Bill," Bill said in reply. Ned smiled and walked up the stairs and opened the door, Bill followed. Inside was a small living room, with two people sitting on a couch, a woman, about 70, and a man, who appeared to be in his late twenties. The man had short black hair, and was wearing priests attire. He stood and approached Bill, stretching his hand out, "how do you do stranger? I'm Pastor Dominic," he said with a smile. Bill shook his hand, "I'm Bill," he said in return. "Well, welcome to our little community, I'm in charge of most everything here, except defense," he said. A man walked into the room wearing combat boots and combat fatigues, he had an M16A4 on his back, he was a tall, muscular man. "This is Major Smith," the Pastor said. "Pleasure," the Major said with a nod. "I have to ask," said Bill, "where did you find all of this military stuff, I mean the tank and the 50s, it took me months to find this lousy M4." "Oh, that was easy, there was a Marine Corps Base about five miles from here, and most of the troops abandoned it after the gas attacks, we were able to get about half of the equipment, with Brookvale getting the rest," he said with a look of disgust. "Brookvale?" Bill asked. "Brookvale, is the local Socialist community that sprung up around the same time as us, they also happen to be very violent and unpredictable, and having all the military equipment hasn't made it easy living near them, we're just lucky we were smart enough to destroy most of the aircraft at the base," the Major explained. After he finished explaining a man about 18 or so ran in the front door, "Major! Brookvale forces have been spotted heading toward us!" he screamed. Chapter 3 Bill darted out the front door and stood on the small houses front porch. The farm had turned into a military base in an instant, men armed with M16A4s, M4A1s, and all other kinds of military hardware, had emerged from the barn, which apparently had been converted into a makeshift barracks. Next to him, was the disguised abrams tank, it sat at the base of a grain silo. A Humvee painted red sped down the road toward toward the first line of defense around the farm, the tanks turret slowly turned to aim at the vehicle and fired a shell. The vehicle was thrown off the road from the explosion, revealing that it was carrying an IED, on top of the silo, more hay was dumped on top of the tank, and was then soaked with water to help keep it hidden. "Up here!" yelled the Major from the top of the silo. Bill climbed the ladder and arrived at the top of the tall silo, he peered through a pair of binoculaurs at the road. In the near distance there were several troop transports approaching. "Clear!" the Major shouted before firing an AT-4 at the rear truck, the truck exploded, the fireball setting the vehicle in front of it on fire. Below them, the tank moved onto the road and fired a round into the lead vehicle, disabling it as well, trapping the remaining transports in between the destroyed lead and final truck. The men around the farm began firing their weapons at the men attempting to escape their vehicles. "Here, watch this," the Major said with a grin, he held a detonator in his hand, he triggered it, C4 had been placed all around the road and exploded loudly. The remaining trucks were vaporized. The Major chuckled, "damn socialists don't know how to fight huh?" he said. Bill smiled. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye, "whats that?" he asked. The Major frowned and quickly turned to look at the target. "Oh fuck," he said, "Get Out Of Here!" he screamed as he pushed Bill off the top of the silo just in time to save him. The Russian T-90 fired at the silo, destroying the top, killing the Major. Bill landed safely in the pile of hay left behind by the tank when it moved. The T-90 fired at the Abrams tank, its shell bouncing harmlessly off the front of the tank. The tank had an experienced crew and fired a single shot, it penetrated through the front of the T-90, destroying it. Slowly, Bill pulled himself up from the pile of hay. Haphazardly, he stumbled onto the couch inside the small house. "What the Fuck Was That!?" he screamed. A man in the same uniform as the Major approached Bill. "That, that was an advance unit of the Russian invasion that was planned to follow the gas attacks," he said. "There was a much larger force, but they ran into two problems, the first was that they underestimated how effective the dead would be, and they didn't anticipate them mutating abilities allowing them to destroy tanks and shit like that," he explained, "also, it didn't help when the rest of the world ended up declaring war on them, we've long suspected that the survivors of the Russian invasion had taken shelter in Brookvale." Chapter 4 "So how can we be sure about the remaining russians?" asked Bill. "Well, theres a field with tall grass surrounding the town on one side, with a forest on the other," explained the man, "I'm Jeff by the way." Bill nodded at him, "do we have the type of equipment to get into that field?" he asked. "Sure," said Jeff, "we just need someone who can do it." Bill thought for a second, "I was a Navy SEAL before the country went to shit, if you can find another SEAL we can do it," he said. Jeff smiled, "well you're in luck," he said. It was around midnight, Bill and Jeff were creeping through the woods, wearing ghillie suits they were practically invisible. They both had a suppressed M21 and M16A3. They were nearing the tree line when they heard a twig snap behind them. Quickly looking toward the noise, Bill saw nothing and continued. The two arrived at the tree line and climbed a tree. Bill peered through his rifle scope toward the bright town, Jeff crouched at the base of the tree with his M16A3. "Oh yeah, the Russians are down there," reported Bill, "I count at least fifthteen T-90s in the town, it looks like three of them are damaged, one looks just about destroyed, what do you think did that?" he asked. "Wait, you've never seen a boomer?" asked Jeff, "yaknow, one of those fat motherfuckers that explodes when it gets close to anything warm." "Can't say I've ever had the pleasure," answered Bill. "We may have a situation," said Jeff in a concerned voice. "What?" answered Bill quietly. Jeff didn't answer and Bill peered behind him. Three zombies were slowly advancing toward Jeff, Bill quickly fired a round from his M21 into each zombies head. "Problem taken care of" commented Bill. "Shit" said Jeff. Bill looked back again, one of the zombies began expanding, then it violently exploded, sending Jeff flying into the tree, and knocking Bill out of it. Bill looked toward the town, where three T-90s were approaching the forest. Chapter 5 "Don't move," commanded Bill, he and Jeff has gone prone in some tall grass, hoping to wait out the tanks. The three T-90s stopped just short of the forest, one had a spotlight mounted on top of the turret, it switched on, bathing the forest in light. The sound of their engines had been muffled by some sort of material strapped to the tanks, "I have an idea," said Jeff who slowly pulled out two frag grenades and a flashbang. He tossed the two grenades behind the tanks, they tore the sound absorbant material to peices, making the tanks audible again, next he threw the flashbang in front of them, attracting every zombies in the area. One of the tank commanders had been standing out of the turret, once he regained his vision he screamed something in Russian, before ducking down back into the tank. Dozens of zombies and boomers were sprinting through the forest and toward the tanks. One fired its gun, the shell landed behind a distant boomer, throwing it toward the tanks, it then exploded next to one, breaking the track. The other two tanks retreated to the town, leaving the third on its own. It managed to kill a few more zombies before two boomers climbed on top and exploded, turning the tank into a flaming wreck. The two reached the spot where they had hidden the quad they used to get there, the engine had been damaged so it could only do about 40 miles per hour though. The two were heading down the road toward the farm, "you hear that?" asked Jeff. Bill looked to the side where a T-90 came speeding onto the road, it fired its gun, narrowly missing the two, and continued chase. Chapter 6 The tanks engine roared as it pursued the two down the highway, the two vehicles sped through the darkness further down the road in the general direction of the farm. That night was especially dark, there wasn't even a moon in the sky. "Where the fucks the farm?!" screamed Bill, trying to be heard over the wind and engines. Jeff said nothing, he instead turned around slowly and handed Bill four M67 Grenades, "do something with 'em," he screamed. Bill looked back, the tank fired again, the shell struck the highway in front of quad, creating a small crater. Jeff swerved to avoid the hole, behind them the commander of the tank emerged from the turret weilding an AK-74m, he took aim at the quad, then the tank ran into the crater, causing the man to drop his rifle. He then pulled out an MP-443 Grach and began firing at the two. Bill threw a grenade at the tank, it exploded about a foot from the turret, maiming the man, he dove back inside the tank, leaving the hatch open. Bill threw another grenade, this time it hit the hatch, and fell into the tank. There was a muffled explosion. then the tank swerved off the road and off into a small stream. Jeff stopped the quad and looked behind, "nice throw," he said. "I was never any good at basketball either," Bil remarked with a grin. Jeff took off into the blackness of the highway again, behind them the ammo storage of the tank exploded, giving them enough light to see for a second, had they been paying attention they would have noticed the farm growing distant behind them. Chapter 7 It had been three days since the two had escaped the tank, unaware that they passed the farm days ago, they continued heading up the highway. Their quads engine had died two days ago, and they had been walking on foot ever since, stopping every night to make camp and take turns watching for zombies. They were walking along the road, in a direction that they thought was north, "how much water we got left?" asked Jeff. Bill unscrewed the canteen they were carrying and peered inside, he turned it upside down, "none," he said grimly. The two were also out of food, and now they had no water. The hot Georgia sun beat down on them, and they elected to walk in the woods off to the side of the road. Bill was carrying a GOL, while Jeff cradled an M16A3. The two heard an engine coming down the road towards them, and they ducked behind a log. Jeff slowly pulled a LAW from his back, "where did you get that?" Bill asked. Jeff didn't reply, instead he continued staring at the road. A Humvee came speeding down the road, it stopped about 30 feet down the road from where the two were hiding. Its radio was blasting music, suddenly it stopped and a man wearing sun glasses emerged from the vehicle and manned the Minigun on top, he scanned the woods. Jeff raised the LAW and took aim, as he was about to fire, he stopped and looked down, blood was rapidly seeping through his clothes, he looked back up, and he fell down dead. Bill looked back at the Humvee, the man had spotted him and fired a volley of ammo from the minigun, Bill ducked, narrowly avoiding the bullets. A T-90 appeared down the road and fired a shell at the log, sending Bill flying back further into the woods. He stood and began to run when he was stopped. A man in a ghillie suit smashed the butt of his SV-98 into Bills face, he fell, looked at the man, and blacked out. Chapter 8 Bill awoke, he was being dragged by two men, there was a third man following close behind with a shotgun. He was being taken down a hallway, it was dirty and smelled of mold. Another man appeared and opened a door at the end of the hallway. Bill was dragged inside and seated in a chair, his arms and legs were bound with duct tape and rope, the four men left, closing the door behind them. The room was small, the only light was provided by a dim hanging light, it slowly rocked back and forth, providing an eery atmosphere. The door was opened, a man walked in. He was wearing a clean military uniform, with a MP-443 Grach in a holster on his side. He had a small black beard that just covered his chin. "This doesn't have to be bad for you," he said, as he began pacing around Bill. "Just tell me the number of men at the farm and we'll let you go," he had a thick Russian accent and his breath smelled of whiskey. "Fuck off," was Billls response. The man chuckled and continued pacing, "that's good," he said in his thick accent, "that's good American, but we will break you." He said something in Russian and two men brought in a generator, they set it down next to the chair and left. "Still don't want to talk?" he asked. "FUCK YOU," Bill screamed, blood from his nose trickled into his mouth, he spat it at the man. "As you wish," he said, attatching two jumper cables to Bills arms, he looked at him one more time and smiled before turning the generator on. Bill tensed up, trying not to scream. "Now," inquired the Russian after turning the generator off. Bill spat on him once more. "Very well, we have more," said the Russian, motioning to the door. Chapter 9 Several hours later Bill still sat in the chair, there was a steadily growing pool of blood around the base of the chair, and the restraint on his right arm had been moved up to his armpit to allow room for a screw to be driven through his hand, along with two others. In the corner the Russian was sitting in his own chair, his sleeves had been rolled up and there was a thick coating of blood on his hands, he was clearly exhausted. Bill had not cracked and had given up no information to him, however, he knew that he was dying, he had been steadily bleeding for hours and could feel the life slowly slipping out of him. Most of the blood had come from the three screws being driven through his hand. The Russian looked over at Bill with a scowl and took a drink of whiskey from a nearby bottle. He stood and headed for the door, he was stopped in his tracks by a scream from outside the door, followed by a small pool of blood seeping under the door. He reached down for his pistol just as the door was kicked in. A man dressed in a Marine Corps uniform that Bill recognized from the farm cautiously entered the room holding a silenced SCAR-H. He didn't notice the Russian and walked passed him toward Bill, Bill tried to say something but his windpipe had been cracked during his interrogation, preventing any sound from escaping his mouth, the man understood and turned in time to be punched in the nose by the Russian. The Marine stumbled back, dropping his rifle and holding his nose which was now gushing blood. The Russian dove at him, but he sidestepped, sending the Russian flying into a wall. The Marine grinned and approached him, he drew a knife and bent closer to the man. The Russian pulled out his whiskey bottle and smashed it against the Marines head, causing him to fall to the ground. The Russian stood next to Bill and bent over to pick up his MP-443 Grach to finish off the Marine. With all his remaining strength Bill pulled against the restraint on his armpit, finally, it broke, freeing his arm. The Russian heard and looked up slowly, Bill drove the screws in his hand into the mans eyes, he stumbled back, holding his eye screaming in agony. The Marine recovered and tackled the man, still screaming in pain. He swiftly broke his neck, and the screaming stopped. The Marine rushed over to Bill, who was now lying on the floor convulsing. "You alright?" he asked doubtfully. "Do I look like I'm alright?" he replied, his voice came out as a low rasp, one of his eyes was swollen shut and he could not stand, as his Achillies Tendons had been cut. With the last bit of his strength he pulled off the dog tags around his neck and handed them to the Marine. "What's your name?" he painfully forced the words out, "Tyler," he responded. Bill closed the eye that was able to remain open, and died, his body slumped on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Tyler put the dog tags in his pocket, retrieved his SCAR-H, and headed out of the room, outside of the room the Russian forces in Brookvale were being crushed, the forces from the farm had staged an all out attack after their home had been burned by a scout group. Season 2'' Chapter 1 Tyler emerged from the towns fallout bunker, where the leaders of the group had set up a main office. It had been a year since they had invaded and finally destroyed the Russian forces in Brookvale, and the group from the farm had moved there. Since they took over they had built new buildings, and even erected a wall around the bustling town. Using trees from the nearby forest they had made a wall with two layers of wood, and three feet of dirt in between. Tyler stopped at the dirt road, which ran all through town, for a tank to drive by. The council, the name given to the five elected leaders of the town, had begun to mobilize forces to try and drive the zombies out of a nearby airfield, and attempt to contact the outside world. Reports from their scouts said that there were at least five F-16s at the airfield, and the plan was for five people to pilot them to the east, and contact the British blockade, who would hopefully send aid for survivors. "Tyler," called a man in a military uniform, his name was Connor and he was the commander of the naval forces of the town, "I need to talk to you for a minute." "What is it?" asked Tyler walking to the man, and raising his hand to his head to protect his eye from dust kicked up by a speeding Humvee. "I know you were assigned to that whole thing with that airfield, but your getting reassigned," he said, "oh," said Tyler. "Yeah, we just got news that there might be some abandoned Naval shit on the coast and I need our best men to get me a navy to command, we'll try to contact the Brits that way." Tyler sighed, "alright, when do we move out?" he asked. "Tomorrow, be ready," Connor said while waving down a tank driving on the road. The next day Tyler awoke to Connor shaking his arm, he nodded at him. Tyler was taken to the armory and given an M1911 and a CM901. Outside there were several tanks, Humvees, and Trucks gathering near the gate. Connor climbed on top of the lead Abrams tank with a megaphone, "alright, you all know the mission, lets not fuck it up huh?" he spoke then manned the tanks .50 caliber machine gun. The gate to the town was opened revealing the lines and lines of zombies at the town walls, Everyone opened up on them, keeping any from entering the town or any of the vehicles, once they were clear and the gates were closed they sped off toward the coast, "no turning back now," Tyler thought. Chapter 2 The convoy had traveled 50 miles from Brookvale and had taken shelter in an old warehouse. They had only encountered two hordes on the way, which the tanks had been able to deal with fairly easily. The warehouse was enormous, it was obvious that it had been abandoned long before the attack, the windows were all broken and the inside was completely empty, the building was shaped like a square, with an open courtyard in the middle where grass and other plants were starting to break through the concrete. Most of the men were asleep, except for two snipers on the roof keeping watch on the entrances, and Tyler, who sat around a fire in the courtyard with Scott, the ranking officer, and Beth, the convoys medic. "So, tell me Scott, this can't all be to secure a couple of old destroyers that ain't gonna make a difference," Tyler said, staring intently at Scott. "Sorry to dissappoint, but it is, we need a way to contact the outside and we need ships to do that," Scott replied, barely sounding convinced. "Bullshit," replied Tyler, he leaned back and continued watching Scott who was growing visually uneasy, Beth was also studying him now. "Alright, I was under strict orders not to tell anyone, theres another large group of survivors, they're based somewhere in Canada we think, and that's not all." he confessed "Go on," Tyler urged him, sitting up to hear better. "This port we're heading to, it was the site of the militaries last stand, we think theres plenty of tanks, and a couple destroyers and cruisers there too, and the best part is that one of the cruisers is supposed to have five tactical nukes." He paused briefly and then continued, "so basically, we're racing this Canadian group to get the nukes before they have a chance to use them on us." "So, I assume we're going to be responsible with these right?" Tyler said with a grin. "Fuck no, these assholes have been harrassing our guys for much too long, as soon as we get a hold of the nukes, we're launching them at the Canadian border, should wipe them out and keep anyone else from coming over too, plus, it might be a big enough explosion for one of the Brits to notice and realize we're not all dead." Scott finished, and looked for any sign of approval from the two, Beth looked displeased, and got up and left, Tyler sat smiling at Scott. "So what other goodies are we gonna find there?" he asked. "I like your attitude," Scott replied with a grin. Chapter 3 The convoy was estimated to be about ten minutes away from their destination and everyone was on standby, there were reports of the Canadian forces not far from them, and possibly already at the port. They were moving through a forest, with the lead tank pushing down trees, making a pathway. "Guys, be ready, we don't know what to expect," warned Scott, who was scanning around the woods with his M249 SAW. "What's that?" asked a man behind Tyler, beside the path made by the tank was a burning vehicle, it looked as if it had been hit by several rockets, and was now burning furiously. "Jackson, check it out," commanded Scott. "You got it," answered Jackson who jumped from the truck and headed over to the burning husk. "It's a Leopard II, from the Canadians," he said, "looks like it got hit by at least four rockets before a direct hit from a Javelin finished it off." "What the fuck could have done this?" Scott wondered out loud. "Captain! theres a few more over here!" screamed a man in front of the lead tank. He was right, there were another two Leopard IIs, both destroyed by Javelins, and a LAV III, which hadn't been destroyed, but was empty, the occupants were all lying next to it. "This is fucked up," thought Tyler when another man next to him picked up one of the Canadian rifles, "shit, these poor bastards didn't even get off a shot." There was another destroyed Leopard in the path of the lead tank and an engineer went to inspect it, "Captain, looks like this one got hit by mines." "Alright," Scott thought, "All vehicles return to Brookvale, we can't risk it with these mines, tell them we've made it to our destination, everyone else, come on, we're heading further on foot." The tanks and trucks headed back, leaving the men with enough supplies to last them three days, "according to this map there should be another 150 yards of trees, and then we'll be in a small town," Scott said while reading from a map. "Hey does anybody notice anything strange, other then the Canadians who seem to have been killed by ghosts?" asked a man to Tyler's right. "What?" asked Tyler. "There haven't been any zombies for a while either, and whatever killed those poor guys back there, was definitly loud," he explained. "Cut the chatter," ordered Scott while staring at his map, walking forward slowly, "we have another one hundr-AHHH" he screamed and fell to the ground. "Captain," Tyler yelled and ran over to him. "What, the fuck, was it?" he asked, grinding his teeth in pain. Firmly clamped onto his right leg was an old rusty bear trap, blood poured out of his leg and on the ground around him. "A fucking bear trap? what the fuck!?" the man next to Tyler exclaimed. "Hey theres another one over here." "And here too." All around people were finding more and more of the traps, "Okay, nobody move," Tyler commanded. "Ah shit," Tyler said quietly upon finding that the trap had cut Scotts artery, "Sco-," but he had already bled out and lied dead on the ground. "Guys, keep heading for the town, watch your step," Tyler commanded, slowly continuing to walk toward the end of the forest. The me walked for half an hour when they finally exited the woods, they came upon a wall, it stretched for as far as they could see, and was made out of logs and old cars. The men stepped toward it further, to inspect it when there was a loud noise. A gate opened slowly, the men stood back, weapons raised, almost expecting to meet the same fate as the Canadians, but instead a lone man walked out to them. He was a tall man, he wore a trenchcoat and an old cowboy hat, despite the hot weather. He came right up to the men and smiled, "Hi, welcome to Sunnybrook." Chapter 4 The men stared at the figure in front of them. He wore a long trench coat and hat, he was surprisingly pale for living in Georgia and was very skinny, he was also a few inches shorter than Tyler. He was smiling at the men, obviously expecting an equally warm welcome. The man to the right of Tyler extended his hand, "hello," he said with a slight smile. The short man shook the others hand. "My name is Simon, welcome, please come in," the man gestured toward the gate, Tyler and his men followed him inside the perimiter. Inside was dozens of people walking around, there were houses and stores, it seemed almost like a normal town except for the guard towers with armed men inside. "Psst boss, over there," the second in command of the mission, Alex, pointed past a low building toward the ocean, there was the teams objective, bobbing in the water was the USS Bunker Hill, a Ticonderoga Class Cruiser, and the teams objective for their trip. "Oh, you like her huh?" asked Simon, appearing behing the two, "she's the reason those Canadians came, and we couldn't let them walk away with our best weapon now could we? we've had to fight off many people to keep her safe, but no one has ever gotten close." "Damn Canadians right? haha," George, the third man with Tyler said nervously. "yes yes, let me show you three to where you'll be staying," Simon said, strolling off toward a tall building near the Cruiser. "What kind of weapons does she got?" Tyler asked Simon who turned around slightly. "Oh, nothing much, the Cannons still work, although I'm afraid that it seems most of the missiles are disabled permamently, our top engineers can;t figure out how to get them working." "Hey you hear that? We're wasting out time here," Alex whispered urgently into Tylers ear. "Assuming hes telling the truth, we need to find out for ourselves." Tyler replied, "and he can't know." Category:Pancake301